Wünsche werden wahr Vegeta x Reader
by Zira Neko
Summary: heiß, dominant, ungezügelt Ein kleines Reader-Insert für euch für zwischendurch. Es handelt sich um PWP, weshalb ich nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen möchte. Lest und genießt es einfach. :p


**Titel: **Wünsche werden wahr/ Vegeta x Reader

**Autor:** Zira_Neko

**Paaring:** Vegeta x Reader

**Disclaimer: **Vegeta gehört leider Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings:** Reader-Insert, PWP, Lemon, bad language, dominanter Vegeta

**Summary:** heiß, dominant, ungezügelt

Ein kleines Reader-Insert für euch für zwischendurch.

Es handelt sich um PWP, weshalb ich nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen möchte. Lest und genießt es einfach. :p~~~~~

Viel Spaß dabei!

eure Zira

* * *

**Wünsche werden wahr**

**Vegeta x Reader**

Sanft fallen die weißen Flocken in der Dunkelheit vom Himmel. Meine Augen beobachten ihr treiben durch das Fenster, ich spüre die Kälte, die die Scheibe durchdringt, doch meine Gedanken sind weit entfernt. Morgen ist wieder einmal Heiligabend. Der Höhepunkt meiner liebsten Zeit, doch ich werde ihn alleine verbringen. Gerade die Zeit, in der ich mich am liebsten in starke Arme schmiege, werde ich dieses Jahr erneut alleine verbringen. Was würde ich doch nur dafür geben endlich IHN zu treffen. IHN, der mich hält, der mich beschützt, der mich mit seiner Leidenschaft mitreißt und mich als Frau fühlen lässt.

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Eigentlich habe ich IHN ja schon vor langer Zeit gefunden. Doch wird ER für immer ein Traum bleiben. In Gedanken sehe ich IHN ganz genau vor mir. Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, die störrischer nicht sein könnten, aber die seidig durch meine Finger gleiten. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen, denen ich nicht entfliehen kann, die mir bis in die Seele brennen und mir sagen, dass ich ihm gehöre. Ich kenne seine breiten Schultern und seiner muskulösen Brust ganz genau. Wie oft bin ich in meinen Träumen schon mit meinen Händen über sie gefahren, habe jede Stelle geküsst und bin hinab geglitten zu seinem stahlharten Bauch. Seine starken Arme umschlangen mich dabei jedes Mal, gaben mir das Gefühl geborgen zu sein, während seine kräftigen Hände mir zeigten, dass er mich begehrte, mit einer Intensität, die mich brennen ließ. Seine starken Beine, wie sie bestimmt an meinen entlang glitten und sie öffneten.

ER, wie er mich schon so oft verführt, geliebt und gerettet hat, mit all seiner Leidenschaft, Dominanz und Wortkargheit. ER, Vegeta, der Mann all meiner Träume!

Fast verzehrend ist meine Sehnsucht nach dieser einen Person und stürzt mich erneut in tiefe Hoffungslosigkeit. Denn mein Verstand ist klüger als mein Herz, er weiß, dass ER doch nur fiktiv ist und wird nicht müde es mir immer wieder mitzuteilen. Er sagt mir, dass ich niemals in seinen Armen liegen werde und auch nie eine reale Person wie IHN finden werde.

So traurig die Realität doch ist, gleitet mein Bewusstsein doch in sie zurück. Meine Arme sind kalt geworden und eine leichte Gänsehaut bedeckt sie. Ich reibe kurz darüber und nehme angenehm war, wie meine Katze mir um die Beine streicht und um Aufmerksamkeit bittet. Sanft streichle ich ihr über den Kopf und ein letztes leidvolles Lächeln gleitet über meine Lippen. Es ist die Wirklichkeit, die mich schmerzt, doch ich verdränge meine Gedanken mit aller Macht und greife nach dem Jalousiengurt. Mit Schwung lasse ich die Rollläden herunter und versuche meiner Einsamkeit zu entfliehen.

Vom Krach verschreckt ist meine Katze verschwunden und ich mache mich endlich bettfertig. Es bringt ja doch nichts seinen Phantasien nachzuhängen, davon wird ER leider nicht real.

Ich gehe ins Bad, meide den Blick in den Spiegel und wasche mich schnell. Ich möchte ins Bett, meiner Traurigkeit vielleicht im Schlaf entkommen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten liege ich umgezogen auf meiner weichen Matratze und kuschele mich tief in mein Bettzeug, auf der Suche nach Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Dennoch geht mir der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn ER mein wäre. Wenn ER wirklich lebendig wäre und mit mir zusammen und dann schleicht sie sich in meine Gedanken, die aberwitzige und kindische Idee. Morgen ist doch Weihnachten, warum sollte ich es mir nicht einfach wünschen? Warum sollte ich mir nicht einfach wünschen, dass ER mein Partner wäre? Das ich sein wäre? Seine Gefährtin, die Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte?

Und ich tue es. So albern mir diese Idee doch erscheint, aber ich tue es. Wie ein kleines Kind schließe ich die Augen und wünsche mir so stark ich kann, dass Vegeta mein Freund ist! Real bei mir und nur mich allein begehrt! Und in diese wundervolle Vorstellung eintauchend, schlafe ich langsam ein, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich renne einen Flur entlang. Meine Verfolger sind nur knapp hinter mir. Sie dürfen mich auf keinen Fall fangen. Mein Adrenalin steigt, ich renne schneller, die Angst kriecht mir durch die Venen. Ich schaue nach rechts und ein Gefühl von Glück und Sicherheit durchströmt mich. Neben mir läuft ein gut gebauter Mann, ich kann sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen, aber ich weiß, dass er mein Beschützer ist. Wir biegen rechts ab, gehen durch eine Tür und sind plötzlich alleine, im Halbdunkeln. Unsere Verfolger sind verschwunden und mein Begleiter drängt mich an die Wand. Vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken und zieht tief meinen Duft in sich auf. Er stöhnt und drängt sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen mich. Schauer laufen mir über den Körper. Ich nehme war, wie stellenweise Druck auf meinen Beinen entsteht. Die Empfindung wird stärker. Die Stellen, an denen ich berührt werde wandern immer höher meine Oberschenkel hinauf, bis sie zu einem drängenden, fast schmerzhaften Ziehen in meiner Mitte werden und ich spüre verzweifelt, wie mein Bewusstsein klarer wird, aus dem Traum gleitet und ich erwache. Sehnsüchtig wünsche ich mich sofort wieder zurück, doch das inzwischen wirklich schmerzhafte Ziehen macht es mir unmöglich.

Ich bin wach, mein Traum ist mir entglitten und mein Verstand hat die Situation inzwischen begriffen. Ich stöhne frustriert auf. Die blöde Katze turnt auf meiner Blase rum! Sie will gefüttert werden. Wie mies kann das Leben eigentlich sein?

Gezwungenermaßen stehe ich aus meinem kuschlig warmen Bett auf, schlüpfe in meine Hausschuhe und gehe ins Bad. Mir läuft ein frostiger Schauer über die Arme. Im Bett war es viel schöner und nur um mir das auch richtig deutlich zu machen, steigt mir direkt der Geruch von dreckigem Katzenklo in die Nase als ich das Badezimmer betrete. Mist, dass hatte ich gestern Abend ganz vergessen. Aber das werde ich jetzt nicht erledigen. Nicht für dieses miese Vieh. Meine Nase gewöhnt sich schon dran, geht es mir durch den Kopf und ein boshaftes Grinsen erscheint auf meinen Lippen. Jetzt werde ich mir erst mal extra Zeit lassen. Kann die blöde Katze doch auf ihr Futter warten, wenn sie mich aus so einem heißen Traum reißt. Ihr pseudo klägliches Mauen kann ich sehr gut ignorieren, die stirbt schon nicht.

Ganz gemütlich gehe ich meiner Routine im Bad nach und genieße gerade zu meine Mordphantasien. Nach einer extra langen Morgenwäsche komme ich auf mehr als sieben Wege meine Katze ins Jenseits zu befördern. Dieses boshafte Lächeln schleicht sich noch einmal auf meine Lippen, bis mein Gemüt wieder besänftigt ist.

Als ich das Badezimmer verlasse streicht sie mir auch schon wieder um die Beine und reibt ihr Köpfchen an mir. Seufzend sehe ich ein, dass ich ihr nicht lange böse sein kann und habe endlich Erbarmen mit ihr. Auf dem Weg in die Küche rennt sie wie immer schon vor, maut weiter, als würde sie der Hungertod ereilen und streicht mir wieder fleißig um die Beine, als ich ihre Näpfe fülle.

Währenddessen schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Mit Grauen muss ich dran denken, dass morgen unser Familienweihnachtsessen ansteht. Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht hingehen. Ich sehe sie schon wieder alle vor mir, wie sie mich mit ihren prüfenden Blicken mustern. Mit gekräuselten Lippen werden sie feststellen, dass ich ihren Ansprüchen immer noch nicht gerecht geworden bin und dann wird die Fragerei losgehen. Hast du zugenommen? Warum hast du noch keinen neuen Freund? Willst du ewig Single bleiben? Willst du nicht heiraten? Ich dachte du willst Kinder? Meinst du nicht, dass deine Uhr langsam tickt? Und jünger wirst du auch nicht mehr!

Schon bei der Vorstellung dieser fürchterlichen Fragerei und den missbilligenden Blicken will ich sie am liebsten köpfen und sie anschreien, dass es sie überhaupt nichts angeht, wie ich mein Leben gestalte. Aber das Schlimmste ist eigentlich, dass sie genau das aussprechen werden, was mich selbst quält. Natürlich möchte ich einen Freund! Ich will jemanden, mit dem ich vielleicht eine Zukunft planen kann. Aber was soll ich denn machen, wenn so jemand mir nicht begegnet. Wünschen vielleicht? Na, dass das nicht klappt sieht man ja. Wo ist denn mein Vegeta?

Genervt und frustriert von der Welt im allgemeinen und meinem Leben im speziellen, bin ich schon nach gerade mal einer dreiviertel Stunde soweit, wieder ins Bett zu gehen und diesen Tag einfach zu verschlafen. Allerdings streicht mir da schon wieder jemand um die Beine und erinnert mich daran, dass ich im Bad noch etwas zu erledigen habe. So stapfe ich schicksalsergeben mit Tüte und Schaufel bewaffnet ins Bad und reinige die Toilette meiner Hoheit. Dabei gehe ich kurz meine to-do-Liste für heute durch und stelle mit Freuden fest, dass die Liste sehr kurz ist. Außer Wäsche waschen und vielleicht etwas Aufräumen habe ich heute nichts vor. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke habe ich schon alle besorgt und verpackt. Schlecht wäre es vielleicht nicht, wenn ich Jacky noch anrufen würde um mit ihr die letzten Absprachen für die Sylvesterparty durchzugehen. Aber eigentlich alles nur Kleinigkeiten. Wenigstens etwas Positives hat dieser Tag, denke ich seufzend.

Die verschnürte Tüte in der Hand wieder in der Küche angekommen, öffne ich den Deckel des Mülleimers und sehe, er ist voll. Wieso sollte es an diesem Tag auch anders sein. Also macht die Tüte einen Zwischenstopp neben dem Mülleimer, während ich mich aus meinem Schlafsachen in etwas bequemeres kuschle und spontan entscheide, wenn ich schon nach unten gehe, mache ich gleich einen Abstecher in den Keller und bringe mir etwas Wein mit hoch. Denn wenn ich schon diesen bis jetzt beschissenen Heiligabend alleine verbringen muss, dann aber richtig, mit Alkohol. In meinen Gedanken entsteht auch direkt ein Bild von mir, warm eingekuschelt in meine Lieblingsdecke auf der Couch. Der Weihnachtsbaum leuchtend, meinen Lieblingswein in der Hand und einen schönen Film ansehend. Bei dieser Vorstellung hebt sich direkt meine Laune wieder. Damit wird der Tag vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht.

Schnell die Mülltüte gewechselt, öffne ich auch schon die Wohnungstür und falle fast vorne über. Nur mit größtmöglichem Geschick schaffe ich es die Balance wiederzugewinnen.

Welcher Idiot hat denn eine Kiste vor meine Wohnungstür gestellt?

Ziemlich angepisst schweift mein Blick durch den Hausflur des Mehrfamilienhauses. Der ganze Flur ist voller verschissener Kartons. Auf der Suche nach dem Verursacher schaue und horche ich in alle Richtungen, aber leider ist kein Übertäter zu entdecken den ich anschnauzen kann. Extrem wenig begeistert mache ich mich also im Slalom auf den Weg zur Treppe runter ins Erdgeschoss. An der Haustür angekommen registriere ich, dass sie mit einem Keil offen gehalten wird und erkenne einen Transporter vor der Tür, der halb ausgeladen ist. Sofort gehe ich auf die Suche nach diesem Arsch, der scheinbar denkt, dass er alleine auf diesem Planeten lebt. Über den knackenden Schnee laufend umrunde ich den Wagen, kann aber wieder niemanden finden. Wo steckt dieser Idiot nur?

Leider wird mir schnell kalt und so gebe ich die Suche hier draußen auf. Sprinte nur schnell zu den Mülltonnen und dann wieder rein. Irgendwo muss doch jemand sein! Vielleicht doch oben? Schießt es mir durch den Kopf und ich gehe die Treppe wieder hoch.

Vollkommen abgelenkt in meiner Wut, fällt mir erst auf der Hälfte der Treppe zur zweiten Etage wieder ein, dass ich ja noch in den Keller wollte. Genervt stöhne ich auf. Super, umsonst hochgelaufen. Also drehe ich wieder um und nehme die Treppe in den Keller. Meine Hand drückt den Lichtschalter und bringt Helligkeit in dieses Spinnenparadies. Zu Glück ist mein Kellerraum ganz am Anfang. Schnell öffne ich ihn, greife mir eine Flasche Wein, will schon wieder raus, aber ich stocke. Vielleicht ist heute doch eher ein Tag für zwei Flaschen, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte ich schon mal eine Flasche oben, in der ich mich morgen ertränken könnte, wenn ich meine Familie überlebt habe. Kurz entschlossen nehme ich also zwei Flaschen mit und schmunzle über meine Idee. Ja, so ist es besser!

Zügig verlasse ich den kahlen Gang und wende mich wieder nach oben. Schon auf der Hälfte der Kellertreppe höre ich Geräusche an der Haustür. Ob das wohl dieser Idiot ist? Automatisch beschleunigen sich meine Schritte. Dich kriege ich, Kerlchen!

Und wirklich. Als ich oben ankomme, sehe ich einen breiten Rücken. Den Karton lässig auf seiner Schulter tragend und die Treppen hochgehend. Jetzt bist du fällig, ist mein einziger Gedanke!

"Hey!" fordere ich angepisst seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Hier leben auch noch andere Menschen. Ich wäre vorhin fast hingefallen, weil du deine Kartons sogar vor meine Wohnungstür gestellt hast. Stell´ sie gefälligst vor deine eigene Tür und versperre hier nicht allen anderen den Weg!" Ja, das hat gesessen, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Ich bin sehr stolz auf mich.

Langsam dreht er sich um, sieht mich durchdringend an und hebt arrogant eine Augenbraue.

Und ich erstarre vollkommen! Mit meinen beiden Flaschen in den Händen stehe ich vor der Treppe und traue meinen Augen nicht. Das kann nicht sein, schreit mein Verstand. Das ist unmöglich!

Meine Augen fahren jeden Zentimeter des Mannes vor mir ab. Seine starken Beine, die lässig in einer Jeans stecken. Seinen flachen Bauch, die breite Brust und die kräftigen Schultern, die unter dem dunkelblauen Hemd spannen. Hinauf über das Stück freiliegender Haut, das die obersten beiden offenen Knöpfe sichtbar machen. Seinen starken Hals entlang, über sein markantes Kinn, die schmalen Lippen, die gerade Nase zu seinen tiefschwarzen Augen. Dieser Blick jagt mir Schauer durch den Körper und am Rande nehme ich auch noch seine schwarzen Haare zur Kenntnis, die ihm hoch aufgerichtet vom Kopf stehen.

Mein Herz setzt aus, es stolpert, nur um dann doppelt so schnell wieder zu schlagen. Mein Verstand will die Teile nicht zusammen setzten, aber mein Herz ist ihm weit voraus. Es schreit, ER ist es, während mein Verstand immer wieder plädiert, dass es nicht möglich ist. Das ER es niemals sein kann, denn ER ist nur eine fiktive Person, doch mein Herz lässt sich nicht mehr beirren, es hüpft wieder los um noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit zuzulegen. Was meinen Körper nun komplett überfordert.

In meinem Tunnelblick mit dem alles übertönenden Rauschen in meinen Ohren und der fast explodierenden Brust gefangen, kann ich froh sein, nicht zu sabbern. Denn das ist alles was mein Körper noch an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen kratzen kann.

Und dann sehe ich nur noch, wie er sich wieder umdreht und weiter die Treppe hoch geht. Das bringt dann auch meinen Verstand dazu seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen zu wollen und mir schießt augenblicklich eine dicke Röte ins Gesicht. Wie blöd muss ich auch aussehen? Erst schnauze ich hier wütend rum und dann starre ich ihn an, als wenn er Gott persönlich wäre und erstarre zur Salzsäule. Der muss mich ja für vollkommen bescheuert halten. Glücklicherweise sind alle Teile meines Körpers sich in einer Sache einig, egal ob Er es ist oder nicht, so kann das hier nicht ausgehen.

Also sprinte ich ihm direkt hinterher und erwische ihn noch vor seiner Wohnungstür. Diesmal brauche ich ihn nicht ansprechen. Er muss mich wohl bemerkt haben, denn er dreht sich direkt zu mir um. Nun auch kein Wunder, bei dem Krach den ich gemacht haben muss als ich die Treppe hochgerannt bin. Wenigstens bin ich nicht hingefallen mit meinen schneenassen Schlappen auf den Fliesen. Eine Peinlichkeit die mir erspart blieb.

Wieder hebt sich seine Augenbraue, allerdings sieht er mich diesmal fragend an. Tja, und was will ich von ihm? Eigentlich weiß ich es selbst nicht.

Zwar stürzen unzählige Fragen durch meinen Geist, vorrangig die natürlich, dass ich wissen möchte, ob er wirklich der ist, für den ich ihn halte, aber diese Frage zu stellen ist mir dann doch zu peinlich. Wie blöd ist es denn jemanden zu fragen, bist du Vegeta no Ouji? Die Peinlichkeit will ich mir lieber ersparen und alle anderen Fragen drehen sich im Endeffekt ja auch nur um die Person Vegeta? Die fiktive, wie mein Verstand mal wieder schreit.

Hilfesuchend sehe ich mich im Flur um und suche nach einer Idee, als mein Blick wieder die Kartons streift. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich noch sauer wäre, dafür bin ich viel zu verwirrt, aber zumindest ist es ein Gesprächsthema, also greife ich es auf.

"Ähm…wegen den Kisten…räum sie bitte hier weg, das ist hier keine Abstellkammer." schaffe ich es irgendwie einen Satz mit etwas Inhalt zu produzieren.

Währenddessen sieht er mich immer noch mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an und der geht mir unter die Haut. Scheiße, egal wer er ist, er ist heiß!

Ich würde wirklich gerne seine Stimme hören, doch er entgegnet mir nur mit einem zustimmenden Schnaufen. Allerdings macht er dieses Mal keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen, sondern mustert mich von Kopf bis Fuß und mir wird heiß. Dieser intensive Blick geht mir wirklich durch und durch und lässt mich glauben, dass er alles an mir sehen kann, das Offensichtliche, wie das Unsichtbare. Wieder steigt mir die Röte ins Gesicht, immerhin habe ich nur meine gemütlichen Sachen an, aber ihn scheint es nicht zu stören. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt keine Spur von Ablehnung. Nein, sein Gesicht zeigt eher Interesse und mein Herz stolpert schon wieder. Gott, wenn das so weiter geht, brauche ich gleich erst mal etwas Baldrian.

Von irgendetwas amüsiert zieht sich nun einer seiner Mundwinkel hoch und ich höre zum ersten Mal seine Stimme. Kurz deutet er mit einem Kopfheben auf meine beiden Flaschen Wein.

"Heute noch was vor?" erklingt sein tiefer Bass und ich habe das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme in meinem Körper vibriert.

"Ähm…nein…ähm…naja vielleicht." folgt von mir meine extrem eloquente Antwort. Gott, mache ich mich hier zum Deppen, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Auch er muss wohl etwas Ähnliches denken, denn er macht Anstalten sich umdrehen zu wollen. Ich muss ihn davon abhalten, ist mein einziger Gedanke und ich sage das Erste das mir in den Sinn kommt.

"Aber leider alleine." So wenig wortreich meine Aussage auch war, hat sie wohl doch sein Interesse wieder geweckt.

Das verschmitzte Lächeln kehrt auf seine sinnlichen Lippen zurück und er dreht sich wieder voll zu mir um. Die Kiste, die bisher auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte, stellt er auf den Boden ab und kommt lässig einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Oh, dieser Hüftschwung! Schreit nun ein ganz anderer Teil meines Körpers, der hartnäckig versucht in den Vordergrund zu treten, seit ich ihn auf der Treppe gesehen habe.

"Willst du denn Gesellschaft?" fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme und kommt geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. Er steht nun direkt vor mir und ich kann seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Herb, maskulin und so sexy. Alles an ihm erregt mich und ohne von ihm berührt worden zu sein, habe ich das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen. Seine Augen durchdringen mich immer noch und ich schaffe es nur ein kläglich gehauchtes "Ja." über meine Lippen zu bringen. Es ist uns beiden vollkommen klar, was wir wollen. Verdammt, wie sehr habe ich mir das gewünscht!

Sein verschmitztes Dauergrinsen wird noch eine Spur tiefer und ganz langsam, hebt er seine Hände, nimmt mir die Flaschen aus den Händen und stellt sie zu den verstreut stehenden Kartons. Das leise Klirren, als die Flaschen den gefliesten Boden berühren ist wie ein Startschuss. Ich spüre nur noch, wie mich kräftige Hände an der Taille fassen, er mich die wenigen Schritte gegen die harte Wand neben meiner Wohnungstür nach hinten drängt und sich seine Nase tief und sinnlich in meinem Nacken vergräbt. Er zieht meinen Duft tief in seine Lungen und ein animalisches Knurren verlässt seine Lippen. Ich kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, die Aktion ist einfach so erotisch.

Bevor ich überhaupt dazu komme nochmal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, spüre ich schon, wie seine starken Hände mit festen Bewegungen über meine Taille und meinen Rücken streicheln, die eine abwärts, die andere aufwärts unterwegs. Ein Gefühl von Besitz und Leidenschaft erfüllt mich und ich schmelze in seinen Armen zu einem rein fühlenden Wesen. Gedanken fallen mir schwer, als mich seine Hand zwischen meinen Schulterblättern stärker an ihn drückt, während die andere Druck auf meinen Po ausübt, mich auch dort an ihn drängt und beginnt zu kneten. Seine Lippen und Zunge, die inzwischen tief in meinem Nacken meine Haut streicheln, nachdem seine Zähne sie leicht malträtieren, entlocken mir immer wieder ein Keuchen. Seine Dominanz und Leidenschaft überwältigt mich und lässt mich auf einer Welle aus Erregung schwimmen.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es noch daran zu denken, dass wir immer noch im Hausflur stehen und fische schwerfällig nach meinem Schlüssel. Als ich ihn endlich in der Hand habe, nimmt er ihn mir sofort ab. Zieht mich die wenigen Zentimeter rüber zur Tür ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen und drängt mich gegen meine Wohnungstür. Ich bekomme unter dem Ansturm der Berührungen gar nicht mit, wie er die Tür aufschließt. Erst als die Tür in meinem Rücken nachgibt, registriere ich es. Stolpernd, betreten wir meine Wohnung und lassen die Kartons im Flur einfach hinter uns.

Hart drängt er mich wieder gegen die raue Wand und ich höre das Zuschlagen der Tür. Wieder vergräbt sich sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken und ich lehne meinen Kopf an die Wand, gebe ihm noch mehr Spielraum, während er mein Körper gegen seinen presst. Erregung überflutet mich, als ich seinen härter werdenden Schwanz durch seine Jeans spüre und ich schließe meine Augen. Ich will nur noch fühlen und Gott, ich kann sogar spüren wie ich feucht werde. Mir wird immer heißer!

Ungewollt stößt mein Becken diesem verheißungsvollen Körperteil entgegen und er entgegnet diese Bewegung direkt. In kräftigen rhythmischen Kreisen reibt er sein Becken an meinem und ich stöhne ungehalten. Immer wieder stößt er mich an und ich fühle, wie mein Körper nach mehr schreit.

Nutzlos hängen meine Arme an meinen Seiten herab, während sein Mund quälend langsam von meinem Nacken, über die empfindliche Haut hinter meinem Ohr, zur Kinnlinie wandert. Eine feuchte, heiße Linie mit der Zunge entlang zieht, die er mit sanften Küssen überdeckt, bis er endlich meine Lippen erreicht. Sinnlich streicht seine Zunge über meine Lippen und sofort komme ich ihm entgegen. Ich öffne meinen Mund und lasse ihn leidenschaftlich von ihm in Besitz nehmen. Feurig küsst er mich, seine Zunge streicht immer wieder die meine, fordert sie auf zu kämpfen, während sein Becken weiter gegen meines reibt und seine Hände mich fest an ihn pressen. Heiße Wellen der Erregung durchfluten meinen Körper und lassen ihn brennen. Schamlos stöhne ich in unseren Kuss und kralle mich um seinen Nacken fest. Ohne seinen festen Griff, wäre ich schon längst gefallen.

Der Wunsch nach mehr Intensität wird immer größer in mir und ich hebe mein Knie an. Lasse es seinen festen Oberschenkel aufwärts gleiten und ermögliche es ihm dadurch sich noch ein Stück tiefer an mir zu reiben. Als er treffsicher meine Klitoris reizt, rast erneut eine lodernde Welle durch meinen Körper. Meine Augenlider flattern, ich stöhne immer wieder und fühle, wie meine Unterwäsche feucht wird.

Seine Hand wandert über meinem Po den Oberschenkel entlang und hält ihn mit einer Hand in meiner Kniekehle in dieser Position, nur um das erste Mal stoßend seinen inzwischen harten Schwanz gegen mich zu pressen. Von Emotionen überwältig, habe ich das Gefühl zu vergehen und gleichzeitig steigt Hektik in mir auf. Denn ich will ihn spüren, tief in mir und zwar jetzt.

Unkoordiniert reiße ich an seinem Hemd ohne Erfolg, aber er scheint zu verstehen. Zärtlich langsam entlässt er mein Bein aus seinem festen Griff, lässt es herunter. Auch seine andere Hand verlässt meinen Rücken, während mich sein Becken und seine Lippen weiterhin um den Verstand bringen. Bestimmt gleitet er mit beiden Händen unter mein Oberteil. Berührt jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut mit seinen Händen. Gleitet immer wieder an meinen Seiten entlang, meinen Rücken hinauf und über meine Brüste. Eine Hand umfasst eine meiner im BH gefangenen Brüste und beginnt sie zu kneten, sie zu reiben und sucht meine Brustwarze. Fest streicht sein Daumen darüber und ein neues Kribbeln schießt gezielt durch meinen Körper zu meiner Libido und ich stöhne erneut.

Nur Sekunden später unterbricht er unseren Kuss und streift mir ruckartig mein Oberteil über den Kopf. Ich sehe wie sein Blick über meinen Oberkörper streift, meine Brüste intensiv betrachtet und versteife mich. Wie immer fühle ich mich mangelhaft. Sogleich strömen all die Dinge auf mich ein, die ich an mir nicht leiden kann, doch er lässt nicht zu, dass sie mich gefangen nehmen.

Ein tiefes erotisches Knurren entweicht seiner Kehle, als er erneut vorschnellt, seinen Unterleib fest gegen mich drängt und sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken vergräbt. "Göttlich." vernehme ich seinen tiefen Bass und all meine Zweifel werden hinfort gewischt. Seine Leidenschaft und Dominanz überwältigen mich ein weiteres Mal. Seine starken Arme umschließen mich fest und seine Hüfte nimmt ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf, während er sich erneut an meinem Nacken vergeht.

Göttlich, hallt es erneut in meinen Gedanken wieder und nichts lässt mich daran zweifeln. Jede seine Berührungen, jeder seiner Laute und die Reaktionen seines Körpers, lassen mich glauben, dass ich perfekt bin. Ich bin die Eine für ihn und er für mich.

Das Gefühl berauscht mich und lässt mich selbstbewusster, fordernder werden. Meine Arme legen sich wieder um seinen kräftigen Nacken, fangen an über seine starken Schultern zu streifen.

"Bitte, ich will dich!" kommt es mir gehaucht über die Lippen und ich ernte ein erneutes Knurren, dass mir direkt zwischen die Beine schießt.

Schon spüre ich, wie mein BH aufgeht und mir von den Schultern gestreift wird. Sein verführerischer Mund wandert über meinen Hals, verharrt knabbert am Schlüsselbein, bis er seinen Weg fortsetzt und eine meiner Brüste einfängt. Eine seiner Hände fast meine andere Brust und beginnt sie zu kneten, während seine Lippen die Brustwarze finden und anfängt sie immer wieder in seinen Mund zu saugen und an ihr zu knabbern. Blitze schießen durch meinen Körper und lassen mich wimmern. Ich weiß nicht mehr wohin mit meiner Erregung und fahre vollkommen planlos mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare, die seidig durch meine Finger streifen.

Erst als er meinen Fuß anhebt und mich meines Schlappens und des Sockens entledigt, bemerke ich, dass er mir schon meine Hose heruntergezogen hat und jetzt vor mir kniet. Blitzschnell ist auch mein anderer Fuß nackt und meine Hose verschwunden. Ich stehe vor ihm, nur in meiner Unterhose und sein Blick nimmt wieder meine ganze Gestalt in sich auf.

"Kami!" grollt es über seine Lippen und dieses Mal genieße ich es sofort. Dieses verruchte Lächeln bildet sich wieder in seinem Gesicht und er fängt meine Augen kurz in einem intensiven Blick ein, leckt sich über die Lippen, bevor er sie ohne Scham auf meine Unterwäsche senkt und beginnt mich genüsslich durch mein Höschen zu lecken.

Von nun an bin ich nur noch ein stöhnendes und keuchendes Etwas. Seine kräftigen Hände fest auf meinem Po, sein Gesicht, das sich zwischen meine Beine drängt und seine göttliche Zunge, die mich schreien lässt, lassen mich jeden Bezug zur Realität vergessen. Meine Beine sind weich wie Pudding und allein seine starken Arme halten mich noch aufrecht.

"Bitte!" flehe ich erneut. Das Bedürfnis ihn in mir zu spüren ist zu einem Brennen geworden und verzehrt mich immer mehr. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt und schreit nach mehr und auch jetzt hat er Erbarmen mit mir.

Leichtfertig hebt er mich auf seine muskulösen Arme, findet auf Anhieb mein Schlafzimmer, trägt mich durch die geöffnete Tür und legt mich sanft auf dem Bett ab. Mit einem einzigen Ruck reißt er sich das Hemd von der stählernen Brust und zerrt es über seine starken Arme. Auch sein Gürtel, die Jeans und der Rest seiner Kleidung reißt er sich fast grob vom Körper und ein Schauer überkommt mich, bei der Demonstration seiner Stärke. Mir stockt der Atem. Nackt steht er nun vor mir. Ein Bild, als wäre er ein Gott!

Ich kann jeden einzelnen Muskel seines Körpers ganz genau sehen. Stark definiert heben sie sich unter der Haut ab. Meine Augen fahren gierig über seinen kräftigen Hals, an dem sich die Sehnen spannen. Weiter über seine muskulösen Schultern, jeden der festen Muskeln seiner Arme hinab, zu seinen starken Händen, die mir schon so viel Lust bereitet haben. Wie magisch zieht das starke Heben seiner Atemzüge meinen Blick auf seine stählerne Brust und spricht von der Leidenschaft, die auch ihn erfasst hat. Den Anblick jedes einzelnen der strammen Bauchmuskeln verschlinge ich und meine Hand streckt sich ihnen entgegen, will sie berühren, doch ich stocke, als mein Blick in seiner Mitte hängen bleibt. Umrahmt von seinen durchtrainierten Beinen ragt mir sein großer und harter Schwanz entgegen. Wie reines Feuer rast bei diesem Anblick die Lust durch meine Venen und lässt mich brennen. Der Gedanke, diesen Schwanz in mir zu spüren lässt mich vor Erregung erschaudern. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm lösen, spüre wie ein Kribbeln meinen Körper überflutet und dann ist er plötzlich bei mir auf dem Bett. Langsam, die schiere Macht, die er hat gewaltsam unterdrückend, schleicht er animalisch auf mich zu. Ich kann die pure Kraft, die von ihm ausgeht fast spüren.

Nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen ist er über mir. Sieht mich wieder mit diesem intensiven Blick an und ich spüre es nur, wie er einen Finger in meiner Unterhose verhakt und sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck zerreißt. Ein Knurren entkommt dabei seiner Kehle und kurz darauf nimmt er meine Lippen erneut in einem heißen Kuss gefangen.

Langsam lässt er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mich nieder und wir stöhnen gemeinsam, als sich unsere Körper vollständig berühren. Hektik und Ungeduld bestimmen nun unsere Bewegungen. Wir beide versuchen so viel Hautkontakt und Reibung wie möglich zu bekommen. Meine Hände streifen unentwegt über seine breiten Schultern und den muskulösen Rücken, während sein hartes Glied erfolgreich meine Klitoris reizt und seine Hände sich wild in meinen Haaren versenken. Es dauert nicht lange und ich habe das Gefühl es nicht länger auszuhalten.

"Ich will dich spüren! Jetzt!" bettele ich und habe das Gefühl vor Lust zu vergehen.

Aber auch er scheint nicht länger warten zu können. Bereitwillig öffne ich meine Beine um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Kurz unterbricht er unseren Kuss, drängt meine Beine mit seinen starken Oberschenkeln noch ein wenig mehr auseinander und positioniert sich mittig. Bestimmt nimmt er seinen inzwischen tief dunklen Schwanz in die Hand und dirigiert ihn zu meinem Eingang. Zwei, drei Mal streicht er mit seiner Spitze durch meine Spalte und verteilt meine feuchte Nässe, bevor er vorwarnungslos sein Glied ansetzt und mit einem Stoß tief in mich eindringt.

Ein lustvoller Schrei verlässt meine Kehle und ein tiefes Stöhnen vernehme ich von ihm. Die Gefühle überschwemmen mich und ich sehe helle Lichtpunkte vor meinen Augen. Beide schnappen wir nach Luft, zu sehr haben wir uns aufgeheizt, bevor er beginnt sich mit harten Stößen in mir zu versenken. Sein Oberkörper senkt sich über meinen und nimmt meinen Hals in Beschlag, während sein Unterleib wieder und wieder hart in meinen stößt. Unnachgiebig rammt er seinen Schwanz in mich und drückt mein Becken mit seinen Händen noch weiter an sich.

Mein Stöhnen und schreien wird immer ungestümer. Zielsicher berührt er bei jedem Stoß meinen G-Punkt und lässt meine Lust in unbekannte Höhen schnellen. Meine Hände verfangen sich in seinen Haaren und ziehen seinen Kopf zu einem heißen Kuss zu meinen Lippen. Von tiefem Stöhnen unterbrochen kämpfen unsere Zungen wieder um die Oberhand, während unsere Leiber sich in schwitziger Ekstase immer weiter treiben.

Stetig erhöht er den Rhythmus seiner Stöße und ich habe das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Mit jedem Stoß steigt der Druck in mir immer weiter an. Fahrig streifen meine Hände über seinen Rücken. Ich weiß nicht mehr ob ich stöhne oder ob er es ist. Die Anspannung in meinem Unterleib wird zu einem fast schmerzhaften Ziehen, ich schreie, aber der Druck baut sich immer weiter auf. Und dann passiert es. Ein weiterer Stoß von ihm schießt mich über die Klippe und mein Körper explodiert. Für Sekunden nehme ich nichts mehr als die Empfindungen meines Orgasmus war. Bin vollkommen gefangen in diesem Rausch, der nicht aufhören will, denn er fickt mich weiter, durch meinen Orgasmus hindurch, verlängert ihn.

Ich bin kaum wieder bei klarem Verstand, als er mich einfach umdreht. Gefühlt wie zwischen zwei Stößen, den Rhythmus und Kontakt nicht unterbrechend. Mit eisernem Griff halten mich seine starken Hände an den Hüften aufrecht und lassen ihn nur noch tiefer in mich eindringen. Die Reibung ist jetzt fast unerträglich, ich fühle mich vollkommen überreizt, doch er nimmt keine Rücksicht und rammt sich erbarmungslos weiter in mich. Innerhalb von Sekunden baut sich die Anspannung wieder auf und ich spüre, dass er mich auf einen weiteren Höhepunkt zu jagt. Die Empfindungen überrollen mich, diese extreme Reibung, der exzessive Rhythmus, sein stahlharter Griff. Ich kann nicht mehr anders und muss sie hinaus schreien.

Hart und tief drängt er sich wieder und wieder in mich. Immer heißer wird mir und mein ganzer Körper besteht aus einem einzigen Kribbeln, während immer wieder heiße Blitze in meinem Unterleib explodieren. Ich werfe nur noch fahrig meinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und kralle mich fest in seinen Rücken. Begleitet von seinem animalischen Knurren, baut sich der Druck erneut unbarmherzig auf, lässt mich zucken und dann, ein einziger weiterer tiefer Stoß reicht aus, um meinen Orgasmus erneut über mich hinweg rollen zu lassen und reißt ihn mit. Das Zusammenziehen meines Körpers um seinen Schwanz ist diesmal auch für ihn zu viel und er kommt mit einem gewaltigen Stöhnen hart in mir. Ich spüre, wie er sich schubweise in mir entlädt und sich ein letztes Mal fast brutal in mich drückt.

Zusammen treiben wir auf den Wellen unserer Lust, fern jedes klaren Gedankens. Ein Feuerwerk von kleinen Blitzen zuckt durch meine Muskeln und besonders meinen Unterleib. Nur langsam schwindet die Erregung und macht einer vollkommenen Sättigung Platz. Die Gedanken immer noch schwer greifbar, bemerke ich, wie er seinen Griff an meiner Hüfte lockert und uns erschöpft auf das Lacken sacken lässt. Unser beider Atem geht immer noch schnell.

Langsam werden die Gedanken klarer. Bestimmt dreht er mich zu sich um, hält mich in seinen Armen, sucht meinen Blick und ich erwidere ihn. Er sieht mich intensiv an, so wie die ganze Zeit, aber da ist jetzt noch etwas anderes. Seine Augen sprechen von tiefster Zufriedenheit und Glück. Als hätte er alles gefunden, nachdem er je gesucht hat und dann fällt es mir wieder ein. Jede Faser seines Körpers hat es die ganze Zeit ausgedrückt. Ich bin sein! Und jede meiner Zellen bestätigt mir, dass das genau das ist, was ich will.

Dieses verschmitzte Lächeln legt sich wieder auf seine Lippen, als er meine Erkenntnis bemerkt und mit einem Gefühl von vollkommener Geborgenheit und Glück kuschle ich mich in seine starken Arme und schlafe kurz darauf auf seiner muskulösen Brust ein.

Nur schwer schaffe ich es meine Augen zu öffnen. Zu schön ist noch das Gefühl der befriedigten Ermattung und der vollkommenen Geborgenheit. Meine Gedanken hängen noch bei meinem unglaublichen Erlebnis und wollen sich davon gar nicht lösen. Aber ungewollt gleitet mein Geist in die Realität zurück. Ich liege warm eingekuschelt in meiner Bettdecke, doch etwas stört mich. Langsam nehme ich meine Umgebung war und muss begreifen, dass die starken Arme um mich fehlen und auch die breite Brust an der ich geschmiegt lag. Verwirrt öffne ich meine Augen und wundere mich, dass es dunkel ist. Sofort wandert meine Hand zur Nachttischlampe und schaltet sie ein.

Mit erschrecken stelle ich fest, dass ich allein bin. Wo ist er? Schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Wie spät ist es denn? Kann er schon gegangen sein? Oder ist er vielleicht im Bad oder in der Küche? Prasseln die Fragen nur so in meinem Verstand. Reflexartig schaue ich auf meinen Wecker und bemerke, dass es früh am Morgen ist. Verwirrt stehe ich auf und scheue dabei meine Katze von meiner Bettdecke, die noch friedlich am Fußende am Schlummern war. Suchend tapse ich mit nackten Füßen durch meine Wohnung und nehme nur am Rande war, dass ich nicht vollkommen nackt bin, ich trage meine Schlafsachen. Ich schaue in jeden Raum, doch niemand ist hier. Alles steht wie immer an seinem Platz, kein Zettel liegt irgendwo und einen fürchterliche Vorahnung befällt mich.

Schnell renne ich zur Wohnungstür und reiße sie auf. Das Erste was mir auffällt ist, dass hier keine Kisten mehr stehen. Der Hausflur sieht aus wie immer. Meine nackten Füße tragen mich wie von selbst zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Ich klopfe und warte, aber nichts passiert. Wieder klopfe ich, aber auch dieses Mal bekomme ich selbst nach einigen Minuten keine Reaktion. Angst greift nach mir und hektisch betätige ich die Klingel immer und immer wieder. Aber auch nach über zehn Minuten öffnet mir niemand. Verzweifelt hämmere ich noch einmal dagegen, nur um wieder eine Enttäuschung zu erleben.

Langsam gehe ich zurück in meine Wohnung und lasse mich auf mein weiches Bett plumpsen. Mir ist kalt. Meine Gedanken sind wie leergefegt. Flüchtig streift mein Blick mein Handy und ich sehe das Lämpchen leuchten. Mechanisch greife ich danach und öffne meine Nachrichten. Überall steht `Frohe Weihnachten´ und sarkastisch denke ich, etwas spät dran ihr Flitzpiepen, Heiligabend war gestern. Doch dann fällt mein Blick auf die Sendedetails und es dauert etwas, bis ich wirklich begreife, was dort steht. Immer wieder lese ich es, öffne andere Apps und überprüfe es und irgendwann muss ich es wirklich glauben. Es ist er der 24. Dezember, wir haben heute Heiligabend!

Was das heißt wird mir überraschend schnell klar. Es war alles nur ein Traum! Ein Frösteln überkommt mich und auch jetzt erst bemerke ich wirklich, dass ich ansonsten auch nackt sein müsste! Wie zur Bestätigung, dass sich nichts geändert hat, streift meine Katze um meine Beine und maut fleißig um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, sie hat Hunger.

Frustriert fahre ich mir mit meiner Hand über das Gesicht. Es war wirklich nur ein Traum, geht es mir erneut durch den Kopf. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Sowas konnte ja nicht die Realität sein. Aber es war genau das, was ich mir inniglich wünsche. Sich der Wirklichkeit stellend atme ich einmal tief durch.

Naja, vielleicht war es nur ein Traum, aber ein verflucht guter!

Zwar hinterlässt er einen schalen Beigeschmack, weil es wirklich perfekt gewesen war, doch er hat mir auch ein Gefühl von tiefer Zufriedenheit und Selbstbewusstsein hinterlassen. Das Gefühl angekommen zu sein und perfekt für einen besonderen Menschen zu sein, erfüllt mich mit Selbstsicherheit und hilft mir meine Zweifel endlich weiter hinter mir zu lassen.

Mit diesem Gefühl ist der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Familientreffen gar nicht mehr als so fürchterlich, denn ich weiß jetzt genau was ich will und werde es auch irgendwann finden. Diese Überzeugung hat sich fest in mir verankert.

Und wenn heute wirklich erst Heiligabend ist, dann kann ich den Tag doch auch direkt nutzen!

Tatendrang durchdringt mich und mir wird wieder wärmer. Mit neuem Elan stehe auch auf, schnappe mir mein Handy, ziehe die Jalousie hoch und lasse meinen Blick über die wunderschöne verschneite Landschaft streifen. Nebenbei gleiten meine Finger schon über mein Handy und verschicken Nachrichten an meine Freundinnen. Irgendeine wird heute schon Zeit haben um mit mir raus zu gehen und wer weiß, vielleicht treffe ich ja heute meinen persönlichen Vegeta!

**Ende**

* * *

*räusper* Äh... ^/^

Dies war mein erstes Reader-Insert und ich hoffe, ihr fandet es genauso anregend beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben. *sabber wegwisch*

Jedenfalls wird es nicht der letzte gewesen sein, denn ab jetzt gehören Reader-Inserts zu meinen Lieblingen. B)

Ich bin gespannt ob ihr euch in die Story rein fühlen konntet. Schreibt mir doch noch schnell einen Kommentar, ich würde gerne eure Gedanken lesen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

eure Zira


End file.
